The M Virus
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Post RE5. A new villan arises and using a new virus, Chris and another are turned into his creations. Will the two escape and stop this new villan? YAOI! ChrisXWesker
1. Prologue

**The M-Virus**

Post - RE5: A new villain arises and using a new virus, Chris and another are turned into his first creations. Constantly on the run, will these two escape this new madman? And you can guess who's the second person.

Prologue

A groan escapes the lips of the BSAA brunette agent as he slowly awakes. His eyes creep open, blurriness clouding his vision. He finds himself on a cold, concrete floor as he pushes himself up. His eyes are now refocused and he realizes that he's in a holding cell. Question is where exactly is he? He looks himself over and finds that his weapons have been confiscated! Great...

A second moan gets his attention. Looking behind him, his eyes widened at who his cellmate is... Wesker! How is he alive? He and Sheva shot him with not one, but TWO rockets! How could be alive after all that?

Crimson-yellow cat like eyes open little by little as the blond Tyrant comes to. Could things get any worse for Chris? Not only is he stuck in a cell, he's stuck in there with his worst enemy, who was supposed to be dead!

"Wesker, wake up!" he shouts.

Wesker's eyes fully snap open upon hearing a familiar voice next to him.

"Redfield?" he growls in annoyance.

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual. Question is: where are we?" Chris asks.

Wesker fully sits up, shaking his head of the dizziness. "... I hate to say it, but good question. Redfield, what do you remember last?" he replied.

"Last thing I remember is getting inside my apartment. And then, the next thing I know, I'm ambushed by these guys in white. After that... everything goes black," Chris explained.

"I remember pulling myself out of the volcano after you and Alomar tried to kill me. I pulled myself onto the bank and the last thing I saw before blacking out was someone walking up to me," Wesker said.

Then, he spots the bars. Standing up, he walks to them. Placing a hand on them, a powerful shock suddenly zaps him, forcing him back. He hissed in irritation as he flexed his hand.

"They've been rigged. Whoever's got us, must know about your powers," Chris pointed out.

"Obviously..." Wesker growled.

"You are correct, Mr. Redfield. No easy escape this time," came a slightly Russian accented voice.

A man with short, silver hair and icy blue eyes came into view. He wore a white lab coat with unknown symbol on his right sleeve. It was two swords intersecting each other, which were surrounded by a black flame.

"Who are you?" Chris demanded.

"That, Redfield, is Tyrell Jackson. He used to work for me in Umbrella in the labs," Wesker said, glaring daggers at the said man.

"I'm surprised you've remembered me after so many years, Albert. After you fired me for reckless experimentations, I plotted my revenge. Finally, Umbrella is mine at last!" Jackson smirked.

"I thought Miss Wong exterminated you," Wesker said.

"I faked my death to make it look like lovely Ada did successfully execute me. The thing that kept me alive... was my new creation," Jackson chuckled darkly, holding a small of vial of cerulean liquid.

"Is that it?" Chris asked.

"Why, yes. I call it the M-Virus. Once injected into a host..." he chuckled again. "You'll have to find out first hand, won't you?" Jackson replied.

"No thanks!" Chris snapped.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Jackson sneered.

Suddenly, he pressed a button near the bars and the floor beneath the two opened up. The two fell into the hole with a scream.


	2. No longer human

**Ch 1**

Chris has met the usurper of Umbrella. What are effects of Jackson's new creation?

No longer human

The two landed in a huge tank of water with separate splashes. The tank seemed to twenty feet deep and twenty feet wide, made up of a foot of glass. After a few seconds, the two surfaced, gasping for air. Wesker's sunglasses were missing from his face. Chris yelped in pain as he felt something cut into his left leg.

"What happened?" Wesker asked, swimming over to him.

"Something cut into my—AAAHH!"

A searing pain tore his legs. Wesker looked around and his eyes widened in realization. The two were in a huge pool... filled with the M-virus! Chris's screams brought him back to the present.

"This... really... hurts!" Chris hissed in sheer agony.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! It's perfect! It works!" came Jackson's wicked laugh.

Wesker whipped around to the front of the tank and saw the madman laughing like the maniac he was. Suddenly, his right leg was cut into and he winced in pain. His eyes widened as he realized he was being infected as well! He fought back the urge to scream as well as the mutation took place.

"Jackson, you traitorous— GAAH!"

His insult was cut short by a sudden wave of pain that shot through his legs. He looked down and his legs beginning to, what looked like, 'sewing' themselves together. His feet extended into a huge, webbed fin. His legs took on a flesh colored tail that bled into grayish-black. His crimson yellow eyes bled into all black, much like a shark's. His teeth turned into razor sharp teeth. His nails grew out an inch and a half. The pain finally subsided and he slid beneath the surface of the liquid, exhausted from fighting the pain. Chris was already unconscious. His tail was a dark green, but his eye color was unknown.

"Perfect... it worked," Jackson whispered with sadistic glee.

He left the room and the electronic door shut behind him. Wesker shoved back the fatigue and looked over at Chris. He could kill him right then and there and make his escape. But... Redfield was just as much of a lab rat as he was. He also realized that he could breathe just fine like he did on land. Looking at his new appendage, he moved it slightly to get a sense of which way to move. It moved from side to side like a fish's tail. Getting himself up off the floor, he swam to Chris, getting used to the feeling of the tail.

"Redfield," he said, shaking him by the shoulder.

No response. He was out cold. Growling to himself, he swam to the surface and looked around. All he saw were three air vents and a couple of cameras. Other than that, it was just a dull colored room. He looked up to the ceiling and saw the crease of the trap door where they fell through. There had to be an escape somewhere. He couldn't tell how big those vents were, but he kept them as possible escape routes. But, there were the cameras. No doubt Jackson or some guards were watching them from another room. Fatigue came back to him and he slid underneath the surface and leaned against the tank wall across from the sleeping brunette.

Looking at him, he realized how peaceful he was when he's asleep. He vigorously shook his head of the thought. That was his enemy for goodness sake! He sighed in annoyance and slowly closed his eyes as sleep took over him.

He awoke several hours later to find stormy blue eyes staring back at him. Wesker's eyes snapped open and his left hand lashed out, scratching whoever was before him.

"AAH! What the hell, Wesker?" the figure shouted.

Wesker realized who he just attacked. Chris held his cheek where the claws connected, blood flowing out in tiny wisps. The scratches soon healed up, to the surprise of the brunette. Wesker rolled his eyes and got up, floating inches off the floor.

"Just be glad I didn't ram my hand through your chest. You deserved that," he snipped.

"What was that?" Chris snapped, ready to strangle him.

"Now, now, my rats. No need to fight," came Jackson's voice as he came in.

As they surfaced, Wesker bore his teeth as an animalistic growl emitted from his throat.

"We're NOT your rats!" Chris snapped.

From the corner of his eye, Wesker saw the brunette's teeth. They were close to those of a barracuda, but without the crookedness in the mouth; razor sharp and ready to tear through prey.

"You will be as long as you remain here in my lab. There's no escape for those who become my latest test subjects. You two were perfect," Jackson smirked.

The two boys growled at the scientist, but Jackson chuckled before leaving again. The two slipped underneath the surface, anger simmering.

"He's right. We're trapped here," Chris sighed angrily.

"Not quite. While you were asleep, I saw three vents above us. I don't know how big there are, but I considered them possible escape routes. I know we have... history between us, but we must call a truce if we are to get out alive. Agreed?" Wesker said, sticking his hand.

Chris hesitated for a moment, but finally, the two shook on it. They looked to the vents above them and thought of a plan.

'_How are we going to get up there anyway? Unless Wesker tosses me up, I can't reach up there_,' Chris thought.

'_That... may not be a bad idea, Redfield_,' Wesker replied.

Their eyes widened as they realized what just happened. They looked to each other in shock; they heard each other's thoughts!

'_Maybe those who have the M-virus can communicate through thought. This gives us a slight edge_,' Wesker said.

'_Now Jackson can't hear what we're saying!_' Chris smirked.

In the other room, a guard snoozed in his chair, lost in a deep slumber. In the tank room, Chris was slowly building speed by swimming around the tank. Faster and faster he became, Wesker patiently waited near the surface. He followed Chris with his eyes, sensing him gaining momentum. After a moment...

'_NOW!_' Wesker shouted.

Chris darted for the surface, giving it all he had. Wesker snatched his wrist and with one mighty heave, he burst through the surface and soared high into the air. A smile broke out on his face as gravity reclaimed him and he splashed back into the tank.

'_The vents are big enough for us! We can get out!_' he exclaimed.

Wesker nodded and swam to the bottom. Calling upon the T-virus, he took off in an inhuman burst of speed and shot out of the tank. He grabbed the bars and disabled the cameras nearby. Digging his claws into the wall, he wrenched the vent bars free and tossed them down into the tank. As he pulled himself up, the searing pain in his legs came back, almost making him let go.

'_Wesker, what's going on?_'

'_It's the virus! It's acting up again!_'

His tail began convulsing and Wesker bit back a scream. Just as he got into the shaft, his tail was coming apart and separated back into legs. His normal clothes were no longer there. Instead, a black tank top and black jeans took their place, along with black shoes. The pain was gone as soon as it came and Wesker panted. His black eyes became their usual crimson yellow cat eyes. Suddenly, he looked down and saw an almost unnoticeable fin on each arm, both painted almost silver.

'_Wesker, are you alright?_'

'_... I'm fine. Hurry and get out. But a word of warning; as soon as you get out, get into the shaft because the virus is going to wear off._'

Chris regained his momentum and shot out and climbed into the shaft. Sure enough, the virus wore off. He hissed in agony as his tail vanished. He also no longer had his normal clothes. A dark green t-shirt and dark blue jeans took their place, along with black combat boots. His stormy blue eyes returned to their brown ones. On his arms were the same things, but painted dark green.

"Let's get out of here," Chris whispered.

"Not without getting some weapons first," Wesker replied before going ahead.

To Chris's surprise, the vents were big enough to crouch down or crawl. They peeked through different patches of light in order to find the armory in this place. Finally, Wesker signaled to Chris that he found the place they were looking for. Wrenching the bars loose, he jumped down first, followed by Chris. They looked around and both saw something... guns, bearing the symbol from S.T.A.R.S.

"Not only a madman, but a thief too. He must've salvaged them when S.T.A.R.S. broke apart," Chris growled.

"Take what you can and let's go," Wesker said.

As they searched about, Wesker found his old friend, Samurai Edge. Picking it, he smiled slightly at the familiar weight in his hand. The symbol had since worn off, leaving only traces. He smirked as cocked it. It still had some rounds in it from their last mission. He looked around and found a box of handgun bullets. He found a tactical vest and slipped it on. He haven't placed one on in years. He placed the bullets in one of the pouches and continued looking. After ten minutes, both had picked a handgun, a shotgun and semi-auto sniper rifle, along with boxes of ammo.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came a soldier.

"What the—"

Wesker shot him with his Samurai Edge between the eyes, killing him instantly.

"Let's move!" Wesker said.

Before they did, Chris stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "After we get out, you've got a lot of explaining to do. I want to know how you survived Kijuju," he said with a glare.

"You will get your answers... in due time. Right now, we need to go," Wesker replied before the two dashed out.

In his office, Jackson was in the middle of his work when a guard burst in.

"SIR! We have a problem!"

"What is so important—"

"Wesker and Redfield have escaped!" the guard blurted out.

Jackson's eyes widened in shock. How could they escape the tank? It was nearly impossible. Then, his face contorted into anger.

"GET THEM BACK! THEY MUST NOT ESCAPE!" he screamed, pounding his fists on his desk.


	3. The escape

**Ch 2**

Wesker and Chris make their escape from Jackson.

**Music muses: **

**1) Resident 4 Mercenaries: Albert Wesker theme **

**2) Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni (Full version) **

Escape

As they ran down the halls, alarms began sounding as Jackson's voice screamed over the loudspeakers.

**ALBERT WESKER AND CHRIS REDFIELD HAVE ESCAPED AND NOW ARE IN THE FACILITY! I WANT THEM CAPTURED, DEAD OR ALIVE!**

"He's on to us! Move it!" Wesker barked.

The two picked up their pace. Sounds of running feet ahead of them made them ready their weapons. As soon as the first guard rounded the corner, Chris whipped out his newly acquired TMP and fired as they ran towards the corner. The guard fell dead and more came. Chris fired again, this time Wesker joined with his Samurai Edge. Three fell dead and the remaining ones returned fire. Three more clean head shots from Wesker ended them.

"Thanks," Chris said.

Wesker nodded in return and the two continued on their way. They came to an intersection and Wesker stopped him for a moment. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to any movement. They snap open a second later and looked west. Multiple shadows danced along the walls.

"This way," Wesker said, nodding towards the north hall.

As they ran down that hall, so far, they haven't run into anymore guards yet. Chris hoped it would stay that, but Wesker thought otherwise; he wanted to get a little payback for Jackson turning him into a lab rat. Suddenly, more gun shots rang out and one hit Wesker square in the shoulder, making him yell in pain. The two took cover behind a wall while the older male clutched his wound. He swore under his breath at the pain he felt.

"Hold still," Chris said.

Slowly digging two fingers into the wound, the Tyrant bit back a cry of pain, not wanting to give away their position. He felt the two fingers curl and pull out the bullet. It was a .44 magnum bullet.

'_Jackson has a magnum. I saw it one time when he and I got into... a fight before he left Umbrella_,' Wesker said as the wound healed.

'_But I didn't see Jackson among them. Who else has a magnum_?' Chris asked.

Before the blond could answer, more bullets were fired and the two each took shelter in an empty room, weapons ready. Soft footfalls met their enhanced ears, meaning the guards were trying to be as quiet as possible, hoping to spring a trap. However, it wouldn't work with the former STARS members; they were trained in this tactic. As one got close enough, Wesker poked his upper body out, rapidly firing round after round into him. As he hit the ground dead, the rest returned fire and the blond pulled back in just in time.

'_I think we're cornered. Any ideas_?' Chris asked.

'_Don't jump to conclusions yet, Redfield_.' Wesker listened in again and everything was quiet. '_They're trying to hide and hope to ambush us. Is there a shaft above you in your hiding spot?_'

Chris looked in and indeed, there was a shaft. He confirmed to Wesker.

'_Good. Try and not make a lot of noise. Get up the shaft and I'll try and meet you_,' Wesker added.

Chris crept over and unscrewed the bolts and pulled out the bars. Using some crates as steps, he climbed up and slid in. He crawled on his hands and knees, hoping to create some distance from the guards currently hiding. A few times he wanted to sneeze, but stifled the sensation.

'_Wesker, where are you_?' Chris asked.

'_I'm still here, Redfield. Quit worrying like a little brat_,' Wesker partially snapped.

'_A BRAT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING—_'

'_Quiet!_' Wesker hissed, his voice giving away that he found something important.

Chris stilled for a moment, his mind waiting in anticipation. What was so important that Wesker shut him up? He soon got his answer.

'_... I found Jackson's office. I'll give you something to locate me. Look for a small desk light_,' he said.

Chris picked up his pace, but not enough to give away his direction to the others below him. After a few minutes of crawling, he spotted a faint light coming from the next duct. He peeked through and saw Wesker typing feverishly at a computer. Wrenching the bars loose, he jumped into the office, which was about a three meter drop.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"I found how he managed to create the M-virus. It wasn't easy hacking in, but I managed to get into the mainframe. It says here that he found the blueprints and stole them from the Umbrella data files to create the M-virus. He used parts of the T-Veronica virus and the original T-virus to make sure it bonds with our DNA and not turn us into zombies, like back in Raccoon City," Wesker read from the screen.

"Any info on the antidote?" Chris asked.

Wesker typed again and the answer they found discouraged the brunette and angered the blond; in bold red letters, it read on the screen:

**NO KNOWN CURE MANUFACTURED**

Chris swore again, this time loudly while clenching his fists.

"I'm going to need this information," Wesker said before typing once more, trying to copy the file onto a disk.

Before he could...

"What do you think you're doing?" A gun cocking emphasized that question.

The two looked up and there was Jackson, a deranged look in his eyes while holding a silver .44 magnum handgun. The two aimed their weapons at the scientist and they were now in a standoff.

"Do you really think I would let you get away this easily? You two are too vital for my future global plans. I can't not allow you to ruin this wonderful opportunity to finish what you started, Wesker. This time, I WILL succeed where YOU failed!" Jackson hissed.

Wesker shifted his eyes behind him to outside. Down below... was water! A plan quickly formulated in his mind.

'_Redfield, there's a sea behind us. When I was now, we jump out_,' he said.

'_WHAT?_' Chris exclaimed.

'_For once, trust me!_' Wesker snapped.

"Any last words before you are recaptured?" Jackson smirked.

"Yes... NOW!" Wesker shouted.

Pulling Chris behind him, the two busted out the window. He turned his body and wildly fired at Jackson, who was returning the favor. But, it was too late as the two fell out of sight. Time seemed to slow for a moment. The wind whistled in Chris's ears as the sea came closer with every passing second. Finally, time righted itself and they slammed into the water. Their transformations happened again, but less painful.

'_Finally... we're out of that hellhole_,' Chris sighed in relief.

'_If the virus gets out, all of the world will be underwater and land will soon perish. He _must_ be stopped_,' Wesker said, emphasizing 'must'.

'_But first off: where are we_?' Chris asked.

The two surfaced, now far enough to see the building that held them... it was Rockfort Island, where they encountered Alexia!

'_He using Rockfort Island!_' Chris exclaimed in shock.

'_He must've rebuilt it to his needs while he was in exile. No wonder we couldn't track for some time_,' Wesker growled.

'_We have to get home! I have to tell the BSAA where Jackson's at!_' Chris said.

'_First... don't you want answers on how I survived Kijuju_?' Wesker asked.

Chris froze; he was right. He did want those answers.

'_First, let's find someplace to rest for awhile_,' he said before swimming ahead.

They came to a huge reef and found a good resting spot in a big trench. After Chris was settled, Wesker started his tale of surviving the volcano.

'_The Uroboros saved me when you and your partner, Miss Alomar, shot at me with two rockets. The explosion only launched me out of the lava and onto a piece of land that you two couldn't see me from. I assumed you believed me dead for good, so I took this opportunity to try and recover from your attempt at my assassination. The viruses took over and my wounds began to heal. Like I said before, as I began to rest, I heard someone walking up to me and... all went dark for me,_' he explained.

'_But, I saw one of the rockets take your head off!_' Chris argued.

'_Is that _REALLY _what you saw?_' Wesker asked with a smirk.

'_Yes I did! Me, Jill and Sheva saw it!_' Chris snapped.

Wesker shook his head at his idiocy; did the scorching heat of the volcano burn out most of his IQ while he was there?

'_If I were to explain further, you still wouldn't understand because of whatever brain cells you have left wouldn't be able to comprehend the information_,' he said.

'_WHAT! You rotten little—_'Wesker held a hand up, silencing the brunette.

'_Like I said, the Uroboros saved me and that's all I am going to divulge. Satisfied_?' he added.

Chris growled, obviously not satisfied, but the long piece of info was enough, so he forced himself to calm down.

'..._Fine. Let's just get back home_,' he sighed in annoyance.

'_One more thing... you are _NOT _to tell them that I was there. They presume me dead and I plan to keep it that way, got it_? _If I find out that you told... I will hunt you down and kill you without second thought!_' Wesker hissed before swimming out of the trench.

Chris glared in reply and followed the Tyrant on the swim home.


	4. Old feelings resurface?

**Ch 3**

Wesker and Chris make the swim back home.

Old feelings resurface?

It felt like hours since the two guys escaped Rockfort Island, but at a price; both were now carrying Jackson's new creation inside their bodies and it showed on the outside as well. Their tails pumped furiously behind them, speeding them through the water.

'_Did Jackson place animal DNA in the virus as well? How else could he pull this off_?' asked Chris, eyes briefly gazing at his tail.

'_I didn't get the chance to read it all. I just know that Jackson stole parts of my blueprints for the synthesizing of the M-virus. But, I can theorize that he did place a hint of marine life DNA in it as well. Looking at my own, I say it belongs to a type of shark with amazing speed through the water_,' Wesker guessed.

'_The only shark with that kind of speed is a Mako shark. Those things are pretty quick when chasing fish, so maybe that_,' Chris said.

Wesker raised an eyebrow and Chris shrugged. '_Thank my sister. She made me watch some stupid animal show one time at her place_,' he added.

'_But looking at you... I have to guess... barracuda and great white. You have a different colored tail, but it's that shark's design. And those eyes and teeth I saw back at the lab, they were that of the barracuda. Except the teeth are not crooked like theirs_,' Wesker pointed out.

'_I'm gonna kill that maniac when I see him again..._' Chris growled and just like Wesker guessed, his eyes turned black as coal.

'_Just as I thought. Your anger results in turning your eyes all black. Try calming down_,' Wesker nodded.

Chris took a few deep breaths and his eyes returned to stormy blue. It returned to being quiet as they continued to swim. How were Claire and the others going to react if they saw him in the water? Probably lock him up and study him... now wait a minute! This is BSAA! They were going to help him, not turn him into a lab rat again! He shook his head of the thoughts and Wesker raised an eyebrow again, but said nothing. Sherry was going to be very intrigued when he told her of Jackson's return and of his new creation.

Suddenly, his senses started screaming a warning in his mind. He looked and saw a huge tiger shark swimming towards them!

'_LOOK OUT!_' he shouted and dragged Chris out of the way, just as the shark swam by.

As it turned back around, Chris got a good look at its eyes. They were not the normal eyes any shark should have. And he saw sure Wesker saw them too, by the look of expression on his face.

'_Think we can fight back_?' he asked.

'_... Infected or not, it's just a shark. And like any shark, it can be killed. Leave it to me_,' Wesker growled before flexing his new claws.

The shark barreled towards the blond and he grabbed onto its dorsal fin. It began to swim wildly, trying to throw off the unwanted passenger, but he hung on.

'_Hold on, Wesker_!' Chris shouted and swam towards them.

He unsheathed the knife in his holster he still had on and stabbed it in the eye, making it swim even wilder. Wesker finally let go and swam back towards Redfield. Blood spewed out from the wound as the shark tried to get its bearings back. But, before it can, another shark, smelling the blood, bit into it. It was a great white!

'_Oh shit._'

'_MOVE IT_!' Wesker shouted, grabbing Chris's wrist and both swam away.

As the shark finished killing its prey, its eyes took on the same look and swam after the boys. Chris looked over his shoulder and saw the huge predator chasing after them.

'_We can't keep fleeing for long! That thing's gonna catch us anytime_!' he exclaimed.

'_... No choice, then. I may still have my knife. Try and draw its attention from me_,' Wesker said.

The boys split up and Chris swam to the shark, as if going to attack it. Then, he faked out and darted right and the shark was right on his tail. With Wesker, placing a hand near his hip, a bubbling sensation showed on his tail and out came his big combat knife. Swimming to where Chris was darting each way to avoid the ocean predator, he made to charge Suddenly, the jaws of the shark sank into Chris's mid-tail, causing him to unleash a bloodcurdling, inhuman-like shriek. It grated in Wesker's ears like nails on a chalkboard, but it didn't deter him. Aiming, he dug into the shark's head, killing it and making it release its captive.

Reinfusing his weapon into his tail, he quickly swam for Chris as he sank, fighting unconsciousness from the loss of blood. With the brunette in his arms, he swam towards the ocean floor and into a deep trench. He had to get them out of the open. The blood might attract more attention and that's something he didn't need right now. The coldness and the pressure around them didn't affect him in the slightest. Using his enhanced vision, he made his way through the dark. Chris's wounds were starting to heal, but not fast as Wesker expected.

After awhile, he saw a cave up ahead and swam for it. He entered it cautiously, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Finally, he spotted an air pocket and surfaced, quietly drawing fresh air. He spotted a ledge and pulled Chris towards it, with slight help from the brunette, who was still fighting the oncoming darkness that threatened to cloud his vision. Chris, despite the agony he was in, hauled himself onto the ledge and laid on the ground.

"God, this hurts like a son of a bitch!" he screamed as the tail separated again into two legs, both having a half of the injury he received and it soaked through his pants.

Wesker sat on the ledge, his transformation too being painful as his legs came back, clothes and all. He began tearing big strips of cloth and wrapped them around the wounds. Chris leaned against the cavern wall, fatigue coming back full force. Finally, sweet slumber claimed him and his head drooped to the side. The wounds began to heal a little faster under the bandages as he slept. Wesker watched the brunette sleep. He looked the same as he did back at the lab when they were infected for the first time; peaceful and more relaxed. A thought occurred to him; he could kill him and go on alone.

But, something inside him held him back; what was so strong to stop someone like him? Maybe... old feelings? He shook his head. He gave that up a long time ago when he was infected with the T-virus. He knew that the humanity he had once was long gone, so why are these feelings resurfacing? His emotionless mask fell as he pondered on these things. Back in STARS, he and Chris were very close. Not friends, not partners, but more than that. Every night when he got to his office after a long day of work, there he was; sitting at his desk, that 'Redfield smirk' he called it plastered on his face.

Every night, they would secretly make love to each other and told no one about them.

"It's all about us... and nothing's going to change that," Chris had said once to him one night.

A tiny trace of sorrow danced in the Tyrant's eyes as those words echoed in his mind. Out in the ocean, a true feeling of worry for Chris sprang up briefly when the shark bit into him. Snapping out of his trance, he forced those feelings back into the deep depths of his mind. That was a long time and there was nothing he could do about it! A final thought struck him a split second before snuffing it out with much needed rest.

... Is there?


	5. Can't fight this feeling

**Ch 4 **

Wesker tries to snuff out the feelings he once had for Chris, there are some things that can't be let go easily...

**Music muses:**

**1) Resident Evil 4 Mercenaries: Albert Wesker theme.**

**2) Sayonara Solitaire – Chrono Crusade – Saeko Chiba**

Can't fight this feeling

Early the next morning, the two set out from the trench, trying to stay out of sight of predators that may be cursed with the virus floating among the sea.

'_I can smell a lot of the T-virus_,' Chris said.

'_I smell it, too. The sooner we get out of the water, the better_,' Wesker nodded.

Chris paused for a moment, as if trying to find the next right words to say. '_After we get back... are we—_'

'_When we get back, we are to separate before anyone sees us_. _I can't allow myself to be caught just yet_. _I have work to do with Sherry_,' Wesker said, cutting him off.

Chris fell silent and looked ahead. Ever since he found out that Wesker was alive, he felt something from a long time ago rekindle in him... a long lost love and a huge sense of euphoria. He hadn't felt them ever since Wesker betrayed STARS, mostly him. Back then, he and Wesker secretly loved each other. They hid the relationship from the others at BSAA. At Kijuju, it shattered his heart being forced to kill the one you loved. Every night, his front door was always locked and the blinds were always down. He wanted no one to see him in such a state of heartbreak. Seeing Wesker alive again brought him back to sanity.

But, separating from him, even though awhile, made his heart wrench again. What if something happened to him while he was away? He forced those horrid thoughts back; Wesker can't be killed that easily. That much he knew because he was right by him!

'_Chris_,' Wesker's voice snapped him out of his trance and made him face the Tyrant.

There was a smirk on his face and Chris's eyes widened; did he hear his thoughts?

'..._ Were... were you listening_?' he gulped, feeling his face grow hot from embarrassment.

Wesker's smirk turned into a Cheshire cat grin, confirming Chris's suspicions.

'..._ Every word_,' he answered, smugness pouring from his voice.

Chris's heart hammered against his ribcage. However, the blond turned away, his grin falling from his face. '_That was a long time ago_. _Things are different now. And nothing's going to change that_,' he said coldly before swimming past the brunette.

As he watched him swim away, Chris felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach; he truly hoped that the real Wesker he knew from STARS was starting to surface for a moment. He sighed inwardly before following the blond, who was waiting impatiently for him. As Chris approached him, Wesker's eyes suddenly widened.

'_CHRIS, LOOK OUT!_' he screamed, rapidly swimming for him.

The warning came a second too late as a large tentacle wrapped around the brunette and began squeezing tightly. Behind him was a large kraken with red eyes swimming with bloodlust. It let out a loud screech that made Wesker cover his ears and Chris scream in pain from the sounding tearing at his eardrums.

'_WESKER HELP!_' Chris cried from the agony.

Darting to the tentacle holding its captive, Wesker extended his claws and tore through it, making release the prisoner. Chris began to sink and the blond caught him in time to swim out of the way of another tentacle attempting to swipe at the two.

'..._ Thanks_,' Chris breathed, clutching his aching chest.

'_Leave it to me. Stay out of the way until you've recovered_,' Wesker ordered before swimming into battle, claws extended.

'_Wesker, don't!_' Chris tried to argue, but he was already in the fight.

Wesker weaved between the many appendages, leaving gashes along the soft body of the beast. It cried out every time the half human would attack him in his weak spots. Wesker fought on pure instinct as he literally tore out the right eye of the beast. It screeched again and Wesker winced at the sound. The kraken would've caught him if the blond hadn't swum out of the way. Next, the tentacles came off as Wesker sliced at them one by one. But the last one sent him into a nearby cliff with a muffled CRASH!

'_WESKER!_' Chris screamed. Wesker made no response as he slid to the floor, out cold.

His stormy eyes turned all black as anger took hold of him. He darted in and sliced off the last tentacle. Barracuda like teeth bared, he bit into the left eye and with a burst of speed, tore it out, leaving the creature blind and bleeding profusely from the injuries. He tossed the eye aside, leaving to sink to the floor and swam underneath it. With a loud roar, he plunged through the beast and came out the other side. The kraken's insides came out with him as it stopped moving. It finally started to sink towards the floor, convulsing once in awhile for a second then stop. Chris finally calmed down as the black eyes turned to stormy blue.

He swam down to Wesker, who was slowly waking up.

'_Wesker, are you alright?_' he asked, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder.

'..._ Yes. Where's the—_'

'_I killed it. It's gone now. God, you scared me when that thing knocked you into the cliff_,' Chris said.

Wesker smirked as he floated above the floor. '_You were actually worried about me, Christopher_,' he said smugly.

Chris turned away and swam a little bit away from the blond. There it was again; that same prideful tone that he learned to hate.

'_... Let's just... let's just go_,' he stuttered from swimming hurriedly away.

He didn't want to show the weakness that watered up in his eyes. As he blinked, the tears mixed with the ocean and his heart felt like there was a clamp on it, squeezing it until he felt like it would burst any moment if any more pressure was applied. Before he went any further, a hand latched onto his wrist. He turned and saw Wesker, but those eyes of his held no smugness or coldness. Looking closer, his own eyes widened; they held something that he thought he would never see again from his old lover...

'_Chris._' The tone his voice took on sent shivers of happiness down Chris's spine as the blond gently pulled him closer.

'_... I don't know why, but..._' Wesker trailed off, but Chris knew what he was thinking.

'_Wesker_?' The blond looked up. '_Shut up and kiss me already_,' he laughed lightly.

That was all it took and before long, the Tyrant's lips were on his own. Elation rose in Chris's chest; the old Wesker was finally back! He wrapped his arms around his waist as he deepened the kiss. Wesker's fingers trailed through Chris's brown hair and gently trailed his spine, making the agent moan in the kiss. Oh how Chris longed for this! Their tails wrapped each other's. They finally broke apart slowly, their gazes piercing the other as if exploring each other's souls. To Chris, he allowed this. He wanted Wesker back in his life more than anything.

For Wesker, he never thought that the feelings he suppressed for so long would finally break free from the dark and cold depths of his icy heart. And it took only Chris to finally thaw it out. His eyes that held so much malice and struck so much fear into hearts of many lost some of that, letting the fire that danced in his eyes years ago for Christopher Redfield spark up again.

'_... Chris_?' Wesker spoke up.

Chris smiled, indicating he was listening. Then, he spoke the words that he spoke to Wesker that one fateful night...

'_... It's all about us and nothing's going to change that_.'

Chris beamed and claimed his lips again in a passionate kiss.

'_Albert Wesker, I love you_.'


	6. Home at last

**Ch 5**

Wesker and Chris are finally back together after so many years of fighting!

Home at last

The two breached the surface of the water, as the morning sun rose from the horizon.

"Ahh... finally, fresh air," Chris sighed, floating onto his back.

"We're not out of danger yet. We have to get out of the water quickly. Who knows what else could attack us," Wesker pointed out.

Chris nodded and suddenly, he spotted something familiar; the BSAA building! They were home! Then, he realized something; what if they spot Wesker? Sensing his thoughts, Wesker spoke again.

"It's half a day to Umbrella. Remember: we never saw each other again. I got away."

Chris nodded again, but smiled. Wesker's lips twitched into a small smirk and the two embraced once more. Chris gently kissed his cheek before they let go.

"... See you later, Christopher," Wesker nodded before diving back underwater and swimming out of sight.

Chris began his swim towards shore, his tail allowing him to swim a great distance in short time. He climbed half way out of the water and sat on the sandy shore, shaking water of his hair. He looked out to the morning sun, which had now fully risen. He just hoped that Wesker was going to be ok getting back to his place. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear a motorcycle screech to a stop until...

"CHRIS!"

He whipped his head around and saw his sister, Claire, jumping off and running to him. He grinned at her as she slid to a stop. She took in his tail and gasped.

"Chris... wha—"

"I'll explain later. But first..." he pulled his tail out of the water and Claire watched in sheer shock as the tail split into his legs. He was back in the clothes he was in when he escaped from Rockfort with Wesker.

"Are you..." she couldn't bring herself to say 'infected', but Chris nodded and before she could rant anymore, he placed a finger to her lips.

"Listen to me. We need to get back to the BSAA. I think we have another threat on our hands," he said.

"Is it Wesker?" Claire asked, finally out of the shocked state.

"No. Someone else who worked for Wesker. Let's say he wants to throw the world's population underwater," Chris said, slowly getting up and leaning on a boulder for support. He had been awhile since he stood on land.

"Alright. I was on my way there anyways," Claire said, helping him to her motorcycle.

Once he was on, she revved the engine and they were off.

"We were worried about you, Chris. Where were you taken?" Claire asked over the wind.

"You're not going to believe it when I tell you. I have to get everyone together so they all can hear," Chris replied.

"I got ya," Claire nodded in understanding.

At Umbrella, Sherry was doing some computer work when she heard something surface in the in-ground tank. She turned around and her eyes widened at who was in the tank.

"Uncle Wesker! What— never mind that. Are you alright?" she asked, hurrying and kneeling beside the tank.

"I'm fine, but we have a problem. Remember Tyrell Jackson?" she nodded. "He's back. He's using Rockfort Island as his base of operations," he said.

"What? I thought that was abandoned! Let alone destroyed!" Sherry gasped.

"Apparently, he's rebuilt it to his own design, but there are a few places that were familiar. And we have another problem" he pulled himself out of the water, leaving his tail in, before continuing. "He's stolen blueprints of the viruses we've obtained or created thus far. I managed to escape the holding cell he had me in and hacked into his data files. But, not before he infected me with his new creation. He's calling it the M-Virus. He's used parts of the virus blueprints and parts of marine organisms' DNA. He fused them together with the viruses and made this." he looked at his grayish-black tail.

"I knew that guy was no good! Now Umbrella's being jeopardized. I thought Ada killed him off," Sherry pointed out.

"I thought so as well. Apparently, he faked his death so he could continue. If this virus gets out, the whole world could be plunged into the sea..." Wesker started.

"... And he could use the Uroboros to rule the rest," Sherry breathed, finishing his sentence.

Wesker nodded before pulling his tail out of the water. He winced slightly as his tail separated back into his legs.

"But, the humans can turn back, but it will be very painful to do so," he added as his clothes materialized onto his body.

He stood slowly, careful not to stumble. He had been awhile since he had been back on land. Sherry steadied him before he got his balance back. She gave him his black trench coat and they headed into the labs. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on his face before entering.

"Mr. Wesker! Welcome back!"

"Glad to see you, sir!"

Different greetings were shot at him, but he held up a hand of silence and they stopped. "We have different matters at hand than my welfare. Sherry, I'll give you a blood sample to show you what I was explaining earlier," he said.

Rolling up a sleeve, Sherry drew some blood onto a slide and placed it under the computer microscope.

"Scan it," she said to the scientists.

"Right away, ma'am!"

A few minutes of typing and the screen popped with Wesker's blood sample.

"Whoa... I never have seen all the viruses in one body before... until now. He was really busy in his absence," Sherry said.

"It looks like Mr. Jackson is not messing around this time," Wesker growled.

"As in Tyrell! Sir, are you serious?" one scientist gasped.

"We thought he was dead!" another exclaimed.

"I know. He faked his death all along. Where are Miss Wong and Mister Krauser now?" Wesker spoke above them before more interjections rose up.

"As far as we know, they're on missions, sir," a third spoke up.

"Sherry, call them back to HQ. I need to speak them. Tell them it's a very urgent matter," Wesker said before he left.

Sherry nodded and pulled out her cell. Meanwhile, Wesker arrived in his office and dialed Chris's number. He was surprised that he kept it. After three rings...

_Hello?_

"It's me. Have you told your teammates about this?"

_I did, but I didn't tell them the truth. I told them you got away. _

"Good. Where are you?"

_I'm in my office alone. The meeting finished ten minutes ago. We're planning to go to Rockfort Island and get after Jackson. _

"You know that I'm coming as well, correct?"

_But, Wesker! What if you—_

"I won't be caught, if that's what you're implying. Listen, Chris... I meant what I said back in the ocean. And I'm keeping my word."

On the other side, Chris was smiling. He hoped that he would come along.

_... Thanks, Wesker. And I meant what I said, too. I guess when I split up from the gang, it'll be you and me. Like old times, right? _

Wesker's lips twitched into a smirk. "Yes... just like back in STARS. When are you leaving for Rockfort?"

_First thing in the morning. I told the others about my new abilities, so I won't be flying. I guess I'll see you then, huh? _

"Yes, Christopher. I'll meet you by the cove."

_And Wesker? _A short silence. _I love you. _

"... And I love you, dear Chris."

With that said, he hung up. Then, he sighed suddenly. "I know you're there, Sherry. Come in," he said.

The door opened and in came a sheepish Sherry. "Sorry, Uncle Wesker. I was wondering who you were talking to. I'm guessing Chris, right?" she said.

"Yes, it was. We're going to Rockfort tomorrow morning," he nodded.

She smiled. "I knew it," she giggled.

Wesker raised an eyebrow over his glasses. Sherry smiled softly and continued. "I can tell you think about Chris, but not out of hatred. Out of love. I know you may have not admitted it at first, but I can see it in your eyes. Every time someone mentions Chris in a certain way, you just snap at them and send them out. Look, I'm not saying I've been prying. I just know these things. It's a girl intuition to know if someone's in love. I knew you stilled thought about him as days went by. When you came back from Kijuju, you wanted Chris back more than anything," she said.

Wesker knew she hit the nail right on the head as he looked away. She was right. He truly never stopped thinking about his old love. It drove him crazy just seeing the memories play in his head like a reminder.

"I guess I'll go now. Good luck tomorrow," she said before starting to leave.

As she got to the door...

"Sherry." she looked over her shoulder. "... Thank you," he said.

She smiled one more time before leaving, closing the door behind her.


	7. Rockfort or Bust!

**Ch 6**

The BSAA and Wesker set off for Rockfort Island in hopes of stopping Jackson's plans.

**Music muses:**

**1) Sum 41 – Noots**

Rockfort or Bust!

4:33 a.m.

Wesker waited for Chris's arrival by the said location: the cove. His sunglasses were missing, allowing his crimson yellow eyes to glow in the growing morning. His trench coat was missing as well. Then, he sensed Chris's presence. He turned his head slightly and saw him running towards the beach, using his new found speed. He stopped feet from his love. Walking up to him, Wesker grabbed his hand and yanked him into a passionate kiss.

"I told the others I was going on ahead to the water. They'll be here in ten minutes," Chris said after they broke apart.

Wesker nodded in understanding. Chris brushed a stray strand of blond out of the Tyrant's face, giving him a soft smile. The two embraced each other, both indulging in each other's warmth.

"I never thought I would feel you around me again," the brunette whispered.

They broke apart and Wesker's lips twitched again. Then, they heard cars coming. Chris's eyes widened.

"They're early! Quick, go!" he hissed to the older man.

Nodding, he dove into the sea and swam out of sight, just as Jill and the others came. Jill poked her head out of the car.

"We're going to the helipad! We'll be able to spot you in the water! Go ahead and get in!" she said before the lead car she was in sped off with the other behind it.

Diving in, Chris felt the painful sting of the virus kicking in and he had his tail back. He spotted Wesker twenty yards from him. He saw him incline his head and Chris nodded.

'_They're going to the chopper. Swim low enough so they don't see you,_' he said.

Wesker gave him a smirk that said You-think-I-don't-know-that? He shook his head and the two began their swim. This time, they couldn't stop until they reached the island. As they went, Chris heard a chopper overhead. He swam to the surface and saw his sister waving to him. He waved in return before diving back under.

'_It's time! Time to get a little payback! And maybe a cure while we're at it,_' he said to Wesker.

'_I wouldn't be too sure of that_,' Wesker said sadly as they followed the chopper.

Chris tilted his head in confusion. What was with the look? '_Why is that?_' he asked.

Wesker sighed; he hoped he wouldn't have to tell him. Even if he didn't, he would find out either way. '_Remember when I was infected with the T-virus?_' Chris nodded. '_I fell asleep for three days when I arrived back home. I asked Sherry about the possibility of a cure that can reverse it. When I got tested, I was... somewhat troubled by the news... I couldn't be cured. The virus had already bonded with me, so even if the cure was injected... it would possibly kill me_,' he said.

Chris's eyes widened in horror. '_Then... that means..._' he trailed off.

Wesker nodded. '_The virus has already bonded with your DNA. Therefore, the cure would kill you if there is a high dosage_,' he said gravely.

His heart felt like it dropped to the bottom of his stomach. After so many of fighting against viruses, he was now the vessel of one that consisted of many! He felt Wesker's hand slip through his.

'_It's not so bad once you get used to the feeling of having it_,' he said in hopes of comforting him.

'_But still... to think, I was against all these viruses that have been created. And you've been used to it for years, so it's easy for you to come to terms with this_,' Chris pointed out.

Wesker squeezed Chris's hand a little in a reassuring way. '_Believe me, revenge against Tyrell will be enough of a cure for us_,' he smirked.

Chris seemed to cheer up at this for he smiled and nodded. '_You're right! Revenge is always a good cure,_' he said.

Then, he swam to the surface with incredible speed. Bursting through the surface, he soared through the air for a moment before diving back in. On the chopper, Claire was cheering her lungs out while Jill just laughed. Sheva smiled and Leon smirked while shaking his head.

'_Always wanting to be the show off,_' Wesker smirked.

'_You're one to talk, Wesker!_' Chris jokingly shot back.

Wesker glared playfully at the brunette. Chris had a 'oh snap' look and quickly tried to get distance from the blond.

'_Oh no you don't, Redfield!_' he shouted before swimming after him.

Chris loved this when they were in STARS; during missions, they somehow sometimes make games out of them. They would challenge each other and the loser... well... the loser had to entreat the other. Nine times out of ten, Wesker would be the better man and Chris didn't mind sometimes being at the bottom. He loved to treat him during all those nights together. Suddenly, Chris heard shouting. Using his hearing, he didn't like the news he was getting; they somehow spotted the blond Tyrant chasing him!

'_Wesker, you've been sighted!_' he said.

However, the elder man already had a plan. '_Wanna play a game?_' he asked with that calculating smirk of his.

Knowing Wesker, this meant bringing up the rivalry to cover up his spotting. Chris nodded, smirking in return. Extending their claws, the Tyrant was allowed to catch up before they burst through the surface briefly, showing signs of 'fighting'.

"Jill, take my side!" Leon said before the two switched and now it was Jill and Sheva piloting and Leon and Claire with their guns out.

When they burst out the second time, the two fired on Wesker. However in mid-air, Wesker managed to dodge them and scratched Chris across the back before landing back in the water.

'_They're fooled. You're keeping up pretty well,_' Wesker said.

Chris nodded, his wounds healed quickly. They surfaced the third time and again, they fought and shots were fired. Chris blocked most of Wesker's thrust punches and sank his sharp teeth into his right hand, nearing a yell of pain, which got silenced by splashing back into the water.

'_Good form, old man_!' Chris said in a fake British accent.

Wesker flashed a Cheshire cat grin before lashing out at him. The fourth time, a bullet from Leon nailed Wesker's left shoulder. Wesker pretended to reach for Leon to drag him out of the chopper, but Chris grabbed his tail and flung him back into the water. Wesker dug the bullet out and tossed it aside and the hole closed up.

'_Kennedy's lucky he's up there_!' he growled.

'_Hey, keep up, will ya? It's the final stage_,' Chris said before speeding up.

The final time, Chris latched onto the leg of the helicopter. As Wesker followed him, he found Chris's claws raking across his face. The Tyrant landed back in the water, but this time, he stayed under.

'_I'll meet you there, Wesker_,' he said.

'_I'll get you back for that shot, Chris_,' Wesker playfully hissed before swimming out of sight.

Leon helped up his friend into the chopper, where he reverted back to human, though painfully.

"You ok?" Leon asked.

Chris nodded, panting. He looked himself over to make sure no marks were on his body before relaxing.

"Where did Wesker come from?" Claire exclaimed.

"I don't know. He just came out of nowhere and started for me. Man... I thought he had me for a moment," Chris shook his head.

'_You know I'm still listening, Chris_,' Wesker said suddenly, making him freeze for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked, noticing the shocked expression.

Chris relaxed and shook his head. "I thought I remembered something, but I guess not. Nothing major, that is," he lied. Then he added in his mind '_So I guess we can still talk to each other out of the water, huh_? _Fine time to do that_!'

He heard Wesker chuckle. '_Don't I always_?' he asked.

On the rest of the trip, all was silent except for Chris and Wesker's mental conversations. It had been at least sixteen hours into the trip and he let out a yawn.

'_I'm going to rest for a bit. Are you going to be alright down there_?' he said.

'_I'll be alright. Get some rest. You'll need when we infiltrate the base_,' Wesker said.

Chris let out one final yawn before closing his eyes and leaned his head back, allowing himself to succumb to sleep.


	8. Busting in

**Ch 7**

Chris and company, with Wesker tailing, head to Rockfort to take down Jackson and put an end to his plans! For those of you who played Resident Evil: Code Veronica, imagine Rockfort's layout with a few tweaks, both defensively and blueprint wise.

**Music muses:**

**1) FF7 – Opening Theme: Bombing Mission**

**2) FF8 - Force Your Way**

**3)Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess - Boss Aftermath/Peace**

Busting in

'_Chris, wake up. We're here_,' came Wesker's voice.

The brunette awoke with a start, thankfully not waking the other two that slept with him in the hold.

'_Let me wake the others. Then, I'll follow you_,' Chris said before crawling over to his sleeping sister and his friend.

"Claire, Leon, I have to go," Chris said, shaking them both.

They roused from their sleep and yawned. "I have to go," he repeated.

Realizing what their partner/brother was talking about, they nodded. Chris opened the door and stood at the edge. Using his enhanced vision, he spotted the blond Tyrant swimming below the helicopter, just out of sight, but he could see the grayish-black tail.

"See you guys inside," he said before diving off.

Hitting the water, he immediately began swimming until his tail formed and caught up with his lover. They swam the rest of the way, determination in their eyes. The island was coming up quickly and memories of their captivity sprang up in Chris's mind, making his eyes turn jet black and his speed increased. Wesker saw that he was slowly pulling away from him and snatched his wrist.

'_Chris, calm down. We'll get to him. Right now, we have to be careful. He may have set traps for us_,' he reasoned.

Chris's eyes bled back to stormy blue as his anger simmered out. He nodded in understanding and as he went to say something, he hurried gunfire above. They surfaced and saw that turret guns were set up and all the gunfire was aimed at their chopper.

"NO!" Chris cried out.

They saw the others jump into the water below, just as their ride exploded from the gunfire. Chris sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet! Look!" Wesker pointed out.

Several dorsal fins were heading towards the group... and they were all bull sharks!

The two started to swim for them, but Sheva's bloodcurdling scream stopped them. She was being dragged around the surface of the water, away from the group. She hit and screamed, but the shark seemed unaffected by it as it proceeded to drag her under. The boys followed it and Sheva was now chewed in half. Chris and his group could only watch in horror as their friend was being chewed up by the others. A patch of water turned blood red on the surface.

'_Protect your friends. I'll handle the rest of them,_' Wesker said and they split up.

Chris surfaced near his remaining companions and ushered them to the shore. Wesker quickly took out the sharks one by one. Finishing the last one, he followed Chris onto the shore.

"WESKER!" Leon shouted, aiming his gun.

"Leon, stop! He's with us!" Chris exclaimed, shielding the panting blond.

"But he's the enemy! Think about what he did to me, Chris!" Jill piped up angrily.

"Plus, he almost killed you in the water yesterday! What's going on with you all of a sudden?" Claire finished.

"Look, I realize Wesker's our enemy, but 'an enemy of an enemy is our friend'. Jackson's not only our enemy, but Wesker's as well, so that makes him as much an ally as all of you. If this virus gets out, who's going to stop him then? Certainly not us; we'll be in the sea! He's going to make sure we stay there, too!" Chris pleaded.

"He's right. We have to stop him, no matter what our history with each other may have been in the past and here as well," Wesker chimed in, stepping up beside Chris.

The trio seemed to believe them for their guns lowered, but still keep leery eyes on the blond. Chris sighed in relief before looking behind. The patch of red was still there and his eyes stung with oncoming tears. The death of Sheva was hitting him and his company hard; she was a great partner. Wesker nodded slowly and solemnly, as if respecting his one time adversary back in Kijuju. After a few moments, the gang collected their weapons and headed inside with Wesker and Chris in the lead.

"Alright, we'll split up. Leon, take the girls. Wesker and I will go on our own," Chris said.

"Are you sure about—"Claire started.

"Claire, listen. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright," Chris cut her off.

The siblings embraced before they split off on different pathways. Wesker drew Samurai Edge while Chris drew a Berretta that Rebecca loaned to him for the mission. With a nod, they set off at a light run. Luckily so far, they haven't run into any opposition, but kept their guard in case something came out of nowhere. As they came to a hallway, Wesker's phone buzzed in his pocket. He picked it up quickly and recognized Ada's number.

"What is it?"

_Wesker, we have a problem. _A sigh on the other end. _Sherry's been abducted._

"What?" the guys hissed.

_Jackson left a message on your computer. It says 'Time's running short for her. Better find her quick.' And another thing; he's got Krauser on his side. _

Wesker felt his temper rising, but kept it under control. He knew that man couldn't be trusted for a second. "Alright, Ada," he said before hanging up.

'_What now_?' Chris asked.

Wesker thought for a moment; if Jackson had her, then Krauser is probably guarding her to make sure he didn't escape with her... or make sure he didn't escape again.

'... _We have to find out where Jackson and Krauser are keeping her. We have to find the security room in this place_,' he said.

Chris nodded before they took off again. Suddenly, gunfire burst through the air. A group of ten soldiers stormed their way, armed with semi-auto rifles. The two dodged the bullets and fired back. Five went down, two of them injured.

'_This hallway's too narrow. I can't keep this up!_' Chris said.

'_We'll fall back until we find a wide area. Move_!' Wesker replied before the two ran using their enhanced speed.

"After them! Mister Jackson needs them alive!" shouted the captain.

The two guys came to a large catwalk and found more soldiers waiting for them. They stood back to back and began firing while dodging the attempted kills. Then, one nailed Chris in the stomach, making him stumble and topple over the railing, but he hung onto the edge.

"I'm coming!" Wesker called out before quickly assassinating the first five.

With them dead, he latched onto Chris's hand and hauled him up. The brunette clutched the stomach wound as it closed up, ejecting the bullet while doing it.

"That hurt..." he gasped.

More gunfire and they turned their attention to the remaining guards. They killed all but one, who now stood terrified before the two super humans. Wesker's eyes flashed maniacally as he stalked towards the frightened guard. Chris stood back and watched, knowing that there was no stopping him once his mind was set on something. Wesker grabbed the collar of the guard and lifted him up, lips in an animalistic snarl.

"Your boss has something that belongs to me. Where is she being held?" he hissed dangerously.

"S-S-She's being kept near the tank room! Oh please God, don't kill me!" the guard wailed.

"Hmph... you're nothing but a pathetic human. Yet... I should thank you for that kind bit of information," he scoffed.

With that, he tossed him over the railing and watched the guard plunge to his death, thirty feet below. He landed with a sickening crash. Satisfied, the two charged back into the next hallway, senses up.

'_Do you remember where the tank room is_?' Chris asked.

Wesker nodded and he broke into a full run that left the two in a blur. They went down two flights of stairs and as they got to an empty open room, lights suddenly flashed on them, making them stop.

"Well, well. This is truly a treat; my two favorite lab rats have come back to their master!"

The two looked up to the balcony and saw Jackson standing there, a sadistic grin on his face. Flanking his sides were two guards, one of them being Jack Krauser!

"Hello again... boss," Krauser scoffed, saying the last the word with sarcasm.

"Krauser, I knew you would betray me one of these days. But, kidnapping Sherry brought you to a new low. Where is she?" Wesker growled.

"Oh, she's safe for now, Wesker... but for how long?" Jackson chuckled darkly. Then, he turned his attention to Chris. "And don't think I have forgotten you as well, Mister Redfield. It's quite amusing to see your dear little sister and your friends scurrying about like mice in a never ending maze," he added.

"If you lay one finger on them, you little—"

"Ah, ah. Let's not get testy. Don't forget; you're in my territory now and that means, you play by my rules. Either that... or watch your precious die!" Jackson laughed.

Chris and Wesker growled, weapons ready.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you, so I arranged a play date for you two freaks. So... have fun," the madman said.

Suddenly, with a snap of his fingers, the floor beneath them opened up and the two fell into another hole with a scream. They fell for seemed like minutes but at last, they landed in a ball room sized room filled to the ceiling with water.

'_Gaah! Not again_!' Chris huffed in annoyance.

'_Keep your guard up_,' Wesker said, eyes shifting about, looking for any signs of danger.

Suddenly, something slammed into them, separating them and earning them a gash each on wherever they got hit. They looked behind them and saw Krauser had mutated into a half shark, half kraken creature. He had the head and body of a Megaladon shark, but the lower had kraken appendages. His height was about thirty feet high and forty feet wide with the tentacles waving about. The creature let out an ear-shattering roar, making him cover their ears. Two tentacles struck out and the two swam out of the way.

'_What did Krauser do to himself? As if he wasn't infected enough!_' Chris exclaimed.

'_I was right; Jackson knew we were coming! He must've used a large dosage of the M-virus and it's reacting with the T-virus already in his body_!' Wesker growled.

Krauser roared again and lashed out with all the tentacles. They swerved and dived, trying to stay out of the way.

'_I'm going in_!' Chris shouted before swimming towards Krauser.

'_Chris, don't_!' Wesker made to stop him, but two more tentacles barred his path.

Claws out, Chris dragged them across Krauser's eyes, blinding him. He shrieked in agony as jaws blindly started gnashing. Somehow, they bit into Chris's tail and a scream of pain rattled Wesker's mind.

'_CHRISTOPHER!_' Wesker screamed in pure horror.

Krauser flung him to the side, where he crashed into the wall with a muffled THUD! He slowly sunk to the floor, blood forming a cloud of red around him. The half creature then turned towards the blond, whose face was contorted with sheer rage. Nobody harmed his precious one! Eyes flashing crimson, he sped towards the traitor, dodging past the flailing appendages and sliced off the shark head, instantly killing Krauser. The body slammed into the wall, creating a huge fissure and began draining all the water. Meanwhile, Wesker swam to Chris, a look of worry in his eyes.

'_Chris! Chris, are you alright_?' he asked.

Chris's eyes slowly opened as his wounds began healing. '_... Wesker_?' he grumbled groggily.

Wesker sighed in relief as he claimed Chris's lips in a kiss. As the water finished draining, the two boys got their legs back and they stood. Chris stumbled and Wesker caught him before he fell. The wounds on his legs were now scars, which were not going away anytime soon. Maybe something in that bite that caused the scarring?

"I thought I was a goner." Chris looked around, then saw Krauser's headless body and could only guess what had transpired.

"I'm just glad you're alright. We still need to find Sherry and warn your friends," Wesker said.

Chris's eyes widened in realization. "He's probably going after them! Let's find a way out of here and get to them!" he said.


	9. The truth of the Mvirus

**Ch 8**

Wesker and Chris have eliminated the traitorous Jack Krauser. Next on the hit list: **Tyrell Jackson**.

The truth of the M-virus

Wesker and Chris have finally gotten out of the ballroom sized holding room they fought Jack Krauser. They left behind his corpse for any other damned creatures crawling around that area. They got back to the area where they encountered Jackson a few minutes later. But, they didn't get through easily; earlier, waiting for them outside were twenty guards. A few minutes of a gun battle and they were dead, mostly thanks to Wesker. They found an open lift and stepped on. Nodding to each other, Chris pushed the lever to 'UP', taking them to the next level.

Guns reloaded and ready, they prepared themselves as the lift got close to its destination. Stopping at the top, their enhanced vision kicked in, allowing them to see in the dark hallway.

'_Nothing so far. I just hope he doesn't have any_—'Chris stopped as they heard several hisses around him.

'..._Lickers_,' they both said.

When he was human, Chris and the others had a hard time killing these things. And now, he should have little trouble. Plus, he had Wesker on his side for back up. Looking around, he counted about five of the suckers. As one pounced, Chris ripped out the tongue and snapped the neck, killing it.

"Anyone else?" he mocked with a smirk close to Wesker's.

"Once a show off, always a show off," Wesker chuckled, killing another by driving a fist through the chest and crushing the heart.

"You're one to talk, Wesker," Chris jokingly shot back while dodging a pouncing Licker and driving a foot into its back, crushing the spine.

"I am, am I? Last time I recall, you would always disobey my orders back in STARS. You would always rush recklessly into danger without thinking," Wesker retorted while snapping the neck of the fourth and shooting the last one.

Chris gave him a look, but smiled anyway. "But, do you remember that recklessness saving your butt umpteen times?" he asked.

Wesker shot him a look in return, but shook his head. Walking up to him, he kissed his cheek.

"... And I was grateful for it, though I kept my mouth shut around the other squads," he whispered.

Chris nodded and caressed the blond's cheek.

"**Isn't this touching? Like watching a romance unfold. It makes me want to cry!**" came Jackson's mocking voice over the speakers.

"Where are you, you coward!" Chris demanded.

"**Patience, Redfield. You'll— wait! What's going— you little brat! GET HER!**" Jackson shouted suddenly before the speakers went dead.

"Sherry! She's escaped the tank room," Wesker smirked.

"Alright, Sherry! Let's hurry and find her!" Chris said before the two hurried down the hallway, leaving the dead Lickers behind.

They tore down the halls with incredible speed, not stopping for once for pursuing guards. Wesker and Chris simply shot behind them as they fled. They rushed a flight of stairs and came to a large corridor.

"This looks familiar.; this is where we got ambushed before we escaped this dump," Wesker observed.

"**And this will be the last time you escape, you wretches!**" Jackson suddenly growled.

"What's the matter, Jackson? A simple little girl ruining your plans? I thought you had more sense than that! I guess we were wrong, right Wesker?" Chris laughed.

Wesker nodded in reply, a smug grin on his face.

"**No matter! I already got what I wanted,**" Jackson suddenly chuckled.

The two didn't like the sudden change in his tone; he knew something, but what?

"**It's game over for you two. You know when you leave the water, the virus wears off, correct? Well, too bad you didn't read all of the M-virus description, Wesker... because there's more to it than that**," Jackson said, smugness pouring off his voice.

"What do you mean, Jackson? What are you not telling us!" Chris demanded.

Jackson only laughed. "**What I mean is... that this will be the last time you two will ever be able to step on land**!" he sneered.

"What? You're lying!" Chris gasped.

"**Now why would I lie, Redfield? Remember, I created the virus, so I know the ins and outs of it as well. While during my creation, I used it on a few lab rats before I caught you two. To my surprise, there are a limited number of times a person can revert back to land form. What I needed was more of the G-virus...**"

The pieces started to fall into place in Wesker's mind. "So the infected person could go back and forth between land and water," he realized.

Chris looked at him in horror. Then, that meant...

"**Yes, Wesker... I have the completed M-virus with me! And if you go into the water again, you'll be staying there for the rest of your little lives!**" Jackson exclaimed in sadistic glee before his voice vanished.

"JACKSON, GET BACK HERE!" Chris screamed.

But, he was already gone. The brunette sank to his knees and drove a fist into the ground in anger, creating a little crate. Tears of frustration fell from his eyes; Jackson was always ahead of them this whole time. Everything was for naught.

"Jackson knew it... and yet, we fell into his trap! Plus, he's got no cure for it! DAMMIT!" he cried, his body shaking with despair.

Wesker couldn't believe either; he and Chris have been had. Kneeling next to him, he gathered him into his arms and allowed the brunette to let out his frustration.

"Chris... if this is the last time we'll step foot on land, then... we'll go down fighting. We can't let him win. Please, Chris... I need you to help me stop him. Your friends need you," he said softly.

Chris looked up with watery eyes and Wesker used his thumb to wipe away the tears. Then, he saw the determination come back into his lover's eyes.

"You're right. If this IS the last time... we'll give Jackson hell before we're forced into the sea!" he said.

Wesker nodded; now there's the Chris he knew and learned to love! Getting to his feet, Chris pulled out a Killer7 and loaded it.

"Let's go find him," he said before leading the way.

The two walked boldly the rest of the way towards where Jackson was hiding. All of a sudden, they heard running footsteps. Wesker stopped him and listened. Then, he recognized the scent coming towards them; it was Sherry! And so it was; rounding the corner and almost knocking down the blond was his adopted niece.

"Uncle Wesker!" she gasped.

"Sherry, are you hurt?" Chris asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Sherry shook her head no. Then, Chris's phone rang; it was Claire! Picking it up, he answered while placing it on speaker, but for some reason, she was crying.

_... Chris? Is it true_?

"What's true?" he asked.

_I heard what Jackson said; this might be the last time you—_

"Claire, I know... but, that won't stop us. We'll complete this mission regardless of what Jackson says," he said.

_And there's something else..._ Another sob and this was coming from Jill and his heart froze.

"... Where's Leon?" he nervously asked.

_... We were close to the tank in the tank room, thinking you two may have gone there. Them, this thing came from the ceiling and grabbed Leon and dragged him into this pool! I think it was one of Jackson's creatures, but it looked like Krauser. We managed to get him off Leon, but... it was too late! Krauser drowned him! _Claire sobbed again.

Chris's fists clenched; how many more was Jackson going to kill? Leon was his best friend and partner and that bastard took his life!

"... And Jill? Is she alright?" he asked.

_Physically, yes, but... oh Chris..._

"I know. We'll find Tyrell and put an end to this. Stay strong, you two, ok? This is almost over with," Chris said softly.

_Ok. We'll try_. With that, Claire hung up.

Chris shoved his phone back into his pocket and both saw that Sherry had tears in her eyes; she remembered Leon helping her from Raccoon City and their escape from the city as well. Wesker placed his arms around her as her body shook with silent sobs. First Sheva, now Leon. Chris had enough!

"Wesker, get her out of here. I'll find that psychotic son of a bitch and blow him straight to Hell!" he growled, cocking the Killer7 hammer.

"Chris, this is what he wants—"Wesker tried to reason.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT RIGHT NOW! He's killed two of my friends! And I'll die before he takes another life!" Chris cut him off, eyes going all black before running off.

"Chris, no!" Wesker shouted after him.

"Wesker! Get her out of here!" Chris called out before rounding another corner.


	10. Time's up

**Ch 9**

With two of his friends dead, Chris goes off on his own to find Tyrell.

Time's up; Final encounter

Hatred burned in Chris's stormy blue eyes as he ran towards his target of assassination, killing anyone that got in his way. Behind him was a wake of dead bodies; no doubt they would become zombies if they were infected.

This was going to end **NOW**!

Two Hunters appeared and just like how he took out the last guards, he easily killed them by slicing off their heads. They collapsed to the floor with soft thuds, but the brunette didn't stop. His rage and grief over the loss of Leon and Sheva drove him onward. Screw his weapons; when Chris found Jackson, he would throttle before tearing off his head and feeding to the Ceberi that may be lingering around. Then, he was going to take his body and feed it to the zombies dwelling in the boiler rooms below.

"TYRELL, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed.

"**My, my, aren't we the angry one**?" came Jackson's voice.

Chris stopped, his now black eyes shifting everywhere. His teeth were bared in a nasty snarl.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" he roared.

"**Very well, then**," Jackson chuckled.

Suddenly, a steel cage went up around him, enclosing and entrapping the brunette. Then, electricity of 50,000 volts coursed through him, earning that inhuman shriek from him. Then, a figure stepped from the shadows. Tyrell Jackson.

"And to think; I thought you had more smarts then this, Redfield. What I did to Krauser was nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you. By the way... you're time on land is almost up. Very soon, the virus will fully merge with your body and DNA. Then, there will be no way back!" he laughed.

Chris continued to scream as the electricity continued to zap him.

"Wes...WESKER!" he cried out.

"Your precious Albert Wesker, I'm afraid, will not be rescuing you anytime soon. You both will be mine as long as you continue to live!" Jackson said in dark triumph.

"I wouldn't bet on that." **BLAM!**

A gunshot ripped through Jackson's shoulder, making him stumble away from the cage. "What the...?" he gasped.

Behind him were Wesker and Sherry, the blonds looking mad as ever. Wesker held up his Samurai Edge, barrel smoking.

"I'll get you for this!" Jackson said before he fled.

"Uncle Wesker, the cage!" Sherry said.

Wesker shot the cage's wire that was attached at the roof, cutting off the electricity. Chris collapsed to his hands and knees, weakness washing over him in a wave. The blond gripped the bars with one hand and ripping them away, setting Chris free. Wesker ran to his side and helped him out.

"Chris, can you still hear me?" he asked.

Chris tried to say something, but all that came out was a weird croaking sound. But to his answer his question, he nodded.

"You screamed too much. It must've damaged your larynx. It should heal within a few hours." Then, the blond pulled him into an embrace. "... I thought he was going to kill you if I hadn't got here in time," he whispered.

'_I'm alright, Wesker. I just need to recuperate. I can still fight, though_,' Chris said using the connection.

"For now, just stay behind me until you do. I can follow Jackson's scent, thanks to the gunshot wound I inflicted," Wesker nodded.

Chris nodded in understanding before the trio trailed after the madman. As they did so, either more Lickers or Hunters would try and stop them. Sherry and Wesker took care of them, thanks to their viruses. Chris fired at any that tried to get back up. After an hour of walking, Wesker suddenly stopped them. He sniffed the air; something was off.

"I can't smell Jackson. He's probably covered up his— wait a minute. There's something else." He sniffed again and a nasty odor filled his nose, making him cover it. "I know that stench anywhere! He's infected with the T-Veronica virus!" he growled.

'_I smell it too! Question is: how did he infect himself with it if it's already part of the M-virus?_' Chris pointed out.

"He must've infected himself before synthesizing it with the other viruses to create the M-virus. He's like Alexia now when we encountered her. We better find him quickly," Wesker said.

As they ran, Chris tossed Sherry a spare Berretta, fully loaded. She nodded in thanks and quickly caught up to the boys. Suddenly, they hit the brakes quickly as they came to a room full of water with no path over it. Looking into the water, they saw a huge great white shark swimming in a slow and ominous circle.

'_Great. Déjà vu_,' Chris moaned, remembering Neptune, another great white shark from years ago during one of his missions.

He then looked around, and then he looked up. He saw rafters and got an idea. With an almighty jump, he grabbed onto them and swung himself up.

"_Wesker, tell Sherry we can use these_!" he said to Wesker.

"CHRIS, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Sherry and Wesker shouted suddenly.

Looking behind him, a black cloud of bloodthirsty bats flew at him. With one unified swoop, they dove at the blond. Chris ducked, but unfortunately and to the shock of the two, he lost his footing and fell into the tank with a scream of horror, which was cut off by a big **SPLASH**!

"CHRISTOPHER!" Wesker screamed.

Then, he remembered what Jackson said; this was the last time they would step on land and being in the water sped up the virus in them. Underwater, Chris fought the shark that was in there. After a few minutes of running and tricking the beast, he managed to entrap the shark in an unbreakable tunnel cage. Satisfied with his work, the brunette finally surfaced, panting. He also remembered Jackson's words and a look of sadness was etched on his face. Wesker leant over the edge and offered Chris a hand. Taking it, he was hauled out of the water and onto the edge.

A silent moment followed as Chris looked at his now permanent tail. Not only that, but his eyes were black, but not from anger. Wesker wrapped a comforting arm around the brunette and Chris leaned his head onto the blond's chest.

'... _That was it. Time's up for me. Wesker, looks like you're on your own. I know you'll get Jackson_,' he said.

"I won't be alone. We still have our connection. Once Jackson's dead, I'll come back for you. Sherry will stay with you until then," Wesker spoke softly.

They shared one last kiss together and both made sure it lasted. After a minute, they slowly broke apart.

"I'll be back for you. Make sure you stay in the water. Sherry, get a hold of Miss Redfield," Wesker said, handing her his cell phone.

Nodding, she took it. Chris gave Wesker one last longing look before the blond departed and Chris slid back into the water. Wesker swung to the other side, using the rafters, and landed before running through a door there.

'_Good luck, Wesker_,' Chris said.

"Please be careful, Uncle Wesker," Sherry added.

With Wesker, determination and anger danced in his crimson yellow eyes as he followed Jackson's scent trail. Long ago, he broke a promise to Chris; they planned to be together in the future, but all that changed when he was infected with the T-virus. His feelings for Chris began to fade along with his humanity until there was nothing left inside him.

He was a shell of his former self, taken over by the very thing he and Chris swore to destroy forever. He was so caught up in his plans that he forgot what it was like to be in love. He forgot what that even felt like. And now, with his icy cold heart thawed, he was planning to keep his promise to his precious one! Never again would he succumb to the darkness that overtook him years back! And damn it to hell he was going to keep his promise; by being at Chris's side from now on until he finally died!

Finally, Jackson's scent was very close. Coming to a door at the end of the hall, he burst through it, Samurai Edge raised. Then, he heard clapping.

"Bravo, Mister Wesker. You made it."


	11. Epilogue

**Ch 10**

Chris may be permanently transformed, but Wesker is not going down without a fight!

**Music muses:**

**1) Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles: Wesker's theme**

**2) Sayonara Solitaire – Chrono Crusade**

**3) Naraku no Hana – Higurashi No Naku**

Epilogue; the sea's call

Wesker was suddenly slammed into the wall as Jackson powerfully backhanded him, his eyes took on a lavender color, but they had a sadistic gleam in them.

Jackson chuckled. "I thought you would be stronger than this. Perhaps you're too caught up in your lover's permanent muta—"

"SHUT UP!" Wesker shouted, bolting for him, fist drawn back.

Jackson easily dodged, but Wesker's kick to his gut sent crashing into the wall, breaking a few vases. He slowly got up, clutching his stomach a little. He snarled and dashed for him and fists and kicks were flying in such a blur that the human eye couldn't keep up. Jackson aimed a few punches for Wesker's jaw, but the blond blocked them and retaliated with a hard right hook to his jaw, sending him into the floor. While the man was down, Wesker drove another kick into his ribs, sending out the door and into the hall. He looked up and saw a few zombies stumbling towards them.

"I don't have time to deal with you," he growled before killing them all with a few shots of his Samurai Edge.

With them dead, he focused back to Jackson, but found he was gone. Growling to himself for not paying attention enough, he set out. As he got into the hallway, a fist came flying out of nowhere and it sent Wesker into the wall. Before he could recuperate, Jackson's hand was at his throat, holding him up against it.

"You and I would've made a good team. If only you were more subjective, we wouldn't be doing this right," he hissed.

"No... THANKS!" Wesker gasped, kicking Jackson off and landing on the ground.

He coughed and gasped for air as Jackson got up off the floor, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

'_Wesker, lure Jackson to where I'm at!_' Chris said suddenly.

Wesker was about to question why, but the thought occurred to him; Chris had earlier trapped the shark that was swimming two rooms before! Smirking to himself, he spoke.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else? It's too crowded here." With that, he fled.

"I don't think so, Wesker!" Jackson said before running after him.

'_Chris, I'm heading towards you! Are you sure about this_?' Wesker asked.

'_Positive! Not even Jackson who's infected with the T-Veronica virus can survive a shark attack! Not even a great white_!' Chris replied.

'_I hope this works_,' Wesker said as he turned a corner.

Suddenly, a green tentacle grabbed him around the waist and flung him into the ceiling before crashing him into the floor. He looked up and saw Jackson's arm had mutated into a large tentacle. On his right arm, it was on fire! Wesker's eyes widened slightly as he realized what he was going to do.

"I would like my Albert Wesker extra crispy... time to die," Jackson hissed.

Before he could carry out his deed, a gunshot to the tentacle arm set Wesker free. Jackson growled and looked behind him; it was Claire and Jill! Claire had her shotgun raised.

"You...!" he snarled.

"Time for some payback, you bastard!" Claire shouted.

"You little—"BLAM! BLAM!

Two more gunshots, one from Claire and one from Wesker's Samurai Edge knocked him down. The girls ran to Wesker and helped him up.

"Where's Chris?" Claire asked.

Wesker looked away towards the room where Chris was waiting. "... It's too late. Chris's already permanently turned. I'm sorry, Miss Redfield," he said sadly.

Claire's hand covered her mouth as it dropped in shock. Tears came to both the girls' eyes as their comrade/brother was no longer able to go back to land. Suddenly, they heard a groan behind them. They turned to see Jackson slowly getting up, but his face was now partially parasitic like Alexia's was years back.

"RUN!" Jill shouted and they took off, following Wesker.

The mutating Jackson tore after them, tentacle lashing out at them.

'_Chris, get ready_!' Wesker said.

Getting to the water room, Wesker took their hands and jumped over to where Sherry was waiting. Jackson attempted to fall, but suddenly Chris jumped and grabbed him around the waist, dragging him into the water. A few seconds passed...

'_Wesker, I need some help down here! The cage door's latch is jammed_!' Chris called out.

Stepping to the edge, he looked to Sherry.

"Do what you need to do, Uncle Wesker. I can't stop you from helping the one you love," she said.

Nodding, Wesker dove into the water and his transformation took place. His eyes were still crimson yellow, but the iris was now sheer black. Swimming to Chris and with one mighty yank, the latch came loose and out swam the shark. Jackson looked on in horror and let out one final scream before ending up in the jaws of the great white. It chewed him in half, leaving no way for him to regenerate. But, for safety measure, Wesker sliced off his head. Tyrell Jackson was no more. Chris swam to Wesker and the two embraced. They knew that this was it. There was no going back. They surfaced and the girls smiled in relief, but the celebration was short lived. Claire reached out for her brother and he took her hand.

"Claire... we both knew this would happen one way or another," he said, referring to himself and Wesker.

"If there is no sacrifice, there can be no victory," Wesker said truthfully.

"I know, Wesker, but... is there any cure at all?" Claire asked hopefully.

The boys shook their heads sadly. Suddenly, alarms began blaring out.

**ATTENTION! ISLAND SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED! ISLAND SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 10 MINUTES! **

"We've got to get out of here!" Jill said.

"There should an underwater canal leading out. We'll try and find out! Hurry and go!" Chris said before the two dove under the surface.

"Claire, Sherry, you heard him! Let's go! They'll be alright!" Jill said, dragging them away down the hall behind them.

With Chris and Wesker, they found that the cage really was a tunnel and swam through it. It was dark, but their vision allowed them to see.

'_There should be a current running to the outside. We have to find it_,' Chris said.

Coming to an intersection, Wesker stopped him and closed his eyes. For a moment, he was silent and Chris kept watch in case anymore creatures tried to attack them. Finally, Wesker's eyes snapped open, sensing a current leading out.

'_This way_,' he said before they traveled down the west tunnel.

Suddenly, they heard a muffled explosion above them that made the tunnel quake slightly. They also heard the countdown.

**ISLAND SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 8 MINUTES!**

'_I hope the girls are alright_,' Chris prayed.

'_They'll be alright. They've been in situations like this many times before. They'll get out with little to no difficulty_,' Wesker assured.

'_I hope so. I already lost two of my teammates and I don't think I could bear losing my sister and my best partner, Jill. And Wesker, I know you're concerned for Sherry's safety. You are like her uncle_,' Chris said.

'_... I'm the only family she's got left. After Raccoon City, she was left an orphan. So, I took her under my wing and raised her_,' Wesker remembered.

Chris nodded in understanding, but his mind then focused back on himself and his love; they could no longer go on land. Jackson had infected them with the pre-stage M-virus, the one that gave them a limit to be on land. Tears mixed with the water as he realized that this is also the last time he would physically be with his sister. He was beginning to hate the thought of leaving his sister alone.

**ISLAND SELF DESTRUCT T-MINUS 5 MINUTES! **

At least she, Jill and Sherry are alright. Thankfully, they weren't going to suffer the same fate as he and Wesker. They would be on the lookout for any of Jackson's surviving men that may be evacuating the island right now. He hoped that they had a way off the island.

'_Chris_.'

Wesker's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and looked over to him. The blond wore a soft smile; he must've heard his thoughts for he slipped a clawed hand into his.

'_We're going to be alright, and so will they_,' he said.

Chris smiled. At least living in the sea won't be so bad; he'll have Wesker at his side. And this time, nothing was going to tear them apart. This was the fate they were going to share together.

'..._ I love you, Albert Wesker_,' he said.

'... _And I love you, Christopher Redfield_,' Wesker replied.

Five minutes later, the island exploded, engulfing it in a huge inferno. Turns that Josh Stone, a fellow agent had a chopper ready and picked up the girls a minute before. The boys managed to escape the tunnel maze and were now in the wide open ocean. In the chopper, Claire looked over the side, looking for any signs of either her brother or Wesker. Suddenly, Chris burst through the water, a grin on his face. The girls and Stone cheered, Claire cheering the loudest. The brunette dove back into the water and both guys followed the chopper.

"Alright, Chris!" Josh exclaimed in happiness.

"I told you they would be alright," Sherry said with a cocky smirk.

Claire smiled, then a sudden thought occurred to her. "Sherry, you said to Wesker 'I'm not stopping from helping the one you love'. Are you telling me that—"

"Yup; Wesker and Chris are in love. They always have been. Just Wesker going power crazy caused them to break up for awhile. But truth be told, Wesker never stopped thinking about him. Every day, I can see that he has Chris on his mind by the look in his eyes. When he told me that he and Chris are back together, I noticed the change in the way he said his name. He didn't say it out of malice or hatred. He said out of something I thought I would never see coming from him; a rekindled love. In STARS, he and Chris were always together on missions. Turns out it was more than just wanting to be each other's partners," Sherry explained, trying to contain the smile growing on her lips.

After finishing her story, everyone's jaws were dropped in shock. Finally, Jill broke the silence.

"No wonder he's been acting strange over the past few months; when he thought we killed Wesker, he thought that he was gone for good and his promise was all for nothing. He was trying to help him!" she realized.

Sherry nodded. "Now you know why Chris was reluctant to kill him back in Kijuju," she added.

The others took on guilty faces. They practically forced him to do it, not knowing of the bond he shared for his supposed 'enemy'. Getting back to the HQ, Jill, Claire and Sherry piled into Jill's black Tahoe and sped towards the beach. Two minutes later, they got there and saw the two waiting for them while sitting on the sandy beach. The waves gently lapped around their tails as the girls walked to them.

"Are you two ok?" Jill asked.

"We're great, now that Jackson's gone. All you have to do is keep a lookout for any surviving men of his," Chris said.

Claire's eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees and threw her arms around him. Chris returned the embrace, a soft smile on his face. He stroked her hair as her body was shaking with sobs.

"Why you? Why did Jackson do this to you? WHY WASN'T IT ME DAMMIT!" she cried.

"Claire... if it was you, then I wouldn't forgive myself. I rather take it than you. Losing my sister is the worse thing that could happen to me. Plus, you and Jill are like sisters. It's better if I took the virus," he said softly, brushing away her flowing tears.

Claire looked away as more tears came. Chris cupped her chin between his fingers and gently turned her gaze back to him.

"Just promise me one thing, alright?" he asked.

Claire could only nod, afraid of her voice cracking if she spoke.

"I want you to promise not only to me, but to Sheva and Leon, who gave their lives for us, and to them" he shifted his eyes to the two girls. "That you'll be strong. And you'll never give up," he said.

"I-I promise," Claire hiccupped.

Chris hugged his sister one more time before she backed away.

"Sherry, I want you to promise me something as well," Wesker said.

"I'm listening, Uncle Wesker," Sherry said as she knelt before her uncle, blinking back tears of her own.

"I want to promise to take care of Umbrella in my absence. Never let it go under. Keep up the research projects, understand?" he said.

"I promise, uncle," she said, tears finally breaking free and were now flowing down her cheeks.

The two embraced one last time as Sherry held back sobs. They broke apart after a moment.

"... See you later, Claire. Take care of her, Jill," Chris said before sliding into the water.

The two said people waved goodbye to him.

"Take care of yourself... my dear Sherry," Wesker said before following his love.

Sherry nodded, tears continuing to flow. The two swam out until the water was deep enough before jumping out and diving in with a unified splash. Claire collapsed to her knees again as loud sobs emitted from her. She and Jill embraced, both crying over the loss of her partner/brother. Sherry stood there with silent tears as she watched her beloved uncle disappear into the sea.

**(7 months later)**

It was summer and the beach was full of people, most of them swimming out in the warm water. Claire and Jill, both in different colored bikinis laid on their towels, soaking up the bright summer sun's rays. They finally got the vacation that they constantly pleaded with the Chief. Jill wore a blue and white striped bikini while Claire wore an all pink one.

"Mmmm... this is nice," Jill sighed in contentment.

"You can say that again... but, I can't believe it's been seven months since Chris left," Claire said.

"Claire, I told you! Chris will be fine. He's got Wesker with him, as much I hate to say it. Just relax," Jill huffed.

Claire smiled. She was right. She needed to chill out...

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP MY BABY!" suddenly screamed a woman.

Both girls sat up at the scream for help. Looking out, they saw a little girl flailing about, trying to stay above water. The poor little five year old was caught in a riptide! Before Jill could do anything, Claire was already halfway to the water. Sprinting into the waves, she dove in and started swimming for the girl. Just as the little girl was about to go under, Claire grabbed her waist and held her.

"I gotcha. It's ok," she soothed to the crying girl.

She made to swim back, but found out that she was now in the riptide as well. Then, something pulled her and the girl under. She started to struggle, but through her blurry vision, she made out a familiar figure...

'Chris!' she thought, grinning at him.

Chris smiled at them before pulling them out of the riptide with ease. Letting them go, she nodded in thanks to her brother. He winked at her before swimming towards another blurred figure, but she knew it was Wesker. Swimming to the surface, she tugged the girl to shore and into the arms of her mother.

"Claire! Are you alright! What happened!" Jill exclaimed.

"... Chris saved me," Claire panted.

Jill grinned; she knew Chris would be out there at this time of the year. With Chris, he made it to Wesker, who was waiting patiently for him.

'_Always the hero_," Wesker smirked.

'_Oh shut it, Wesker. You were once a hero, too_," Chris chuckled, punching Wesker lightly in the arm before swimming away.

'_I guess that's why I fell in love with you_,' Wesker purred before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
